¿Vivir sin ti? Imposible
by Chizuru Uchiha Phantomphive
Summary: Se suponía que aquel era un día especial, el día de su boda, entonces ¿cómo habían llegado a esa situación? con Naruto sangrando en sus brazos debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. SasuNaruSasu Yaoi, muerte de personaje three-shot Los personajes son de Kishimoto


Sentía la sangre correr por su frente así como dos costillas rotas que le molestaban al caminar pero decidió ignorar el dolor, en esos momentos su prioridad era otra.

― ¡Naruto! ― Grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, logro vislumbrarlo unos metros más adelante aun dentro del coche, corrió hacia el ignorando el dolor que eso representaba. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?, hace apenas unos minutos se encontraban en el auto camino hacia el aeropuerto para viajar a Roma por su luna de miel, sin embargo durante el trayecto en una vuelta alrededor de un barranco un camión apareció por el mismo carril, el blondo maniobro para esquivarlo pero habían terminado por chocar con la barda que debido a sus malas condiciones cedió al peso del auto haciéndolos caer. Durante la caída, unos metros antes de que el auto impactara Sasuke había logrado salir, lamentablemente no así Naruto quien permanecía dentro del vehículo al momento de que este tocara el suelo.

El azabache logró llegar hasta el carro donde encontró a su pareja casi inconsciente y lleno de sangre, cuando intento sacarlo noto que el cinturón de seguridad se encontraba atascado, probablemente por eso no había logrado salir como el, logro cortarlo con un pedazo de vidrio y sacar al rubio de ahí y se alejó unos veinte metros, había visto suficientes películas como para saber que el auto podría explotar de un momento a otro, de hecho, el que no hubiera explotado al momento de impactar contra el suelo ya era un milagro. Revisó las heridas de su pareja mirando con horror un pedazo grande de vidrio atravesándole el abdomen y como la sangre salía de esa herida, alarmado llamó a su hermano Itachi para que trajera una ambulancia y llevaran al rubio al hospital (su hermano era medico), no sabía si sacar el cristal o no, lo más seguro era que al quitarlo la hemorragia aumentará, por otro lado sabía que podría lastimarlo más al dejarlo dentro, decidido arrancó un pedazo grande de su saco para después retirar el cristal y colocar la tela sobre la herida haciendo presión, escucho los quejidos del rubio mientras lo vendaba con la tela.

―Sasuke… estas bien― Centro su mirada en la azul que lo miraba preocupado.

―Dobe, tu desangrándote y lleno de heridas ¿y me preguntas a mi si estoy bien?, deberías preocuparte más ti mismo― intentó sonreír pero le salió más una mueca.

―Jeje, creo que tienes razón teme, pero mi principal preocupación eres tu― Rio un poco pero comenzó a toser sangre cosa que preocupo al pelinegro.

―He llamado a Itachi― desvió la mirada a los vendajes que le cubrían el abdomen, a pesar de que las había ajustado bastante la herida seguía sangrando, probablemente fuera más profunda de lo que pensaba.

El rubio al ver el semblante preocupado de su esposo dirigió su mirada hacia donde este la tenía, esa herida no se veía nada bien, le dolía bastante y no paraba de sangrar, aun así tomo el rostro de su azabache y lo beso.

― ¿Crees que la cuente? ― El Uzumaki a pesar de ser optimista tenía que ser realista, la herid era grande, se estaba desangrando y aunque no hubiera tráfico y fuera a toda velocidad Itachi tardaría al menos cuarenta minutos en llegar a donde estaban.

El Uchiha lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

―No te dejaré abandonarme―

―Ni yo quiero abandonarte Sasuke pero…―

―Prometiste que jamás me dejarías ― El moreno bajo la mirada sintiendo los ojos aguársele y el rubio se sintió fatal por ser el responsable de esa reacción, Sasuke no era de los que lloraran con facilidad, solo unas pocas veces lo había visto así, la primera fue cuando su abuelo Madara falleció ya que era muy apegado a él, la segunda fue su culpa, una pelea que tuvieron de niños cuando le grito al Uchiha que ojala nunca lo hubiera conocido y que lo odiaba, su enojo se disipo en el instante que vio una lagrima caer por esos infantiles ojos negros.

―Lo siento, si por mí fuera jamás me apartaría de tu lado― le sonrió con tristeza, era totalmente cierto, su mayor deseo era nunca alejarse del azabache, incluso y aunque sonara egoísta en esa ocasión si el no sobreviviese le gustaría llevarse a su pareja con él a la eternidad y nunca dejarlo ir ya que secretamente tenía miedo, miedo de que Sasuke lo olvidara con el paso de los años y recreara su vida con otra persona. Lamentablemente no podía hacer eso, su familia se pondría muy triste y Sasuke aún tenía una vida por delante. ―De todas formas no me malinterpretes, no pienso darme por vencido tan fácil teme, aguantare todo lo que pueda.―

―Te amo Naruto― aferro su cuerpo contra el suyo y lo beso.

―… eres el colmo, mira que tenga que pasar esto para que me lo dijeras―miro ceñudo al Uchiha inflando los mofletes. ― Mira que cinco años de novios, dos horas y media de casados y apenas me lo dices.―

Si bien si le había dicho "te quiero", Sasuke nunca le había dicho un "te amo" en palabras, él lo expresaba en acciones, con los gestos que tenía para con el rubio, cuando a pesar de que no le gustara cocinaba ramen para el rubio, aquellos regalos ocasionales, los inesperados besos que le daba, cuando en aquellas tardes frías lo abrazaba dándole calor, cuando caminaban por la calle y el azabache si n decir nada tomaba la mano canela y entrelazaba sus dedos, aquellas noches en las que tras hacer el amor el rubio se acostaba sobre el níveo pecho sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón, aquellos que solo él podía causar. Claro que esto era con el rubio consciente, cuando Naruto dormía Sasuke lo abrazaba protectoramente contra sí acariciando sus rubios cabellos y depositando un beso en sus labios le susurraba un "te amo" antes de caer dormido provocando que el rubio sonriera entre sueños.

Observo la piel del blondo, cada vez se ponía más pálida y su respiración se hacía más pesada, no quería perderlo, no a la persona que más amaba, sin poder evitarlo una lágrima cayo por su mejilla.

―Te amo―

―Yo también Sasuke, siempre lo haré― le sonrió enormemente, lo hacía muy feliz escuchar esa frase de Sasuke. Comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados y su sonrisa se debilito.

― ¿Naruto? ― se preocupó cuando vio la sonrisa del blondo desaparecer y como parecía hacer esfuerzos para mantener los ojos abiertos.

―Tengo frío Sasuke―

El pelinegro lo acomodo en su regazo y lo abrazo sintiendo las lágrimas caer.

―No me dejes― Naruto limpio las lágrimas, o al menos lo intento ya que al estar lleno de sangre solo le ensucio la cara.

―No quiero… pero… lo siento―unas traviesas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas canela. Le acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y estirándose lo beso con la fuerza que le quedaba ―Te amo―le sonrió por última vez antes de caer en el sueño eterno.

―Naruto, Naruto… ¡Naruto!― Nada, el rubio ya no reaccionaba, aun así mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sintió como algo en su interior se quebraba al ver muerta frente a sus ojos a su ser amado y no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlo. Acaricio sus mejillas borrando todo rastro de aquellas gotas saladas, lo aferro contra su cuerpo susurrando su nombre mientras lloraba, lo había perdido, había perdido a Naruto.

Itachi y su equipo de paramédicos llegó al lugar veinte minutos después, Sasuke ya no lloraba pero no soltaba el cuerpo del Uzumaki y soltaba leves hipidos, al Uchiha mayor se le partió el alma cuando al tocar el hombro del menor este volteo a verlo, se veía el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado y sus ojos estaban rojos además de un poco hinchados, pero lo que en verdad lo destrozó fue su mirada: técnicamente vacía, la única emocione que se reflejaba en esos irises negros era la tristeza, ya no poseían ese hermoso brillo que tenían al estar con a Naruto, era como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma.

Reviso los signos vitales del Uzumaki solo confirmando lo obvio: estaba muerto. Abrazó a su hermano expresándole sus condolencias.

―Lo siento otōto, siento no haber llegado a tiempo―

―No es tu culpa Itachi… yo tampoco pude hacer nada―la voz del menor se escuchaba carente de emoción alguna.

La mirada vacía de Sasuke se mantuvo aun cuando algo renuente dejo que se llevarán el cuerpo de su pareja y permitió que Itachi se lo llevara a él.


End file.
